Tangled Up In Blue
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klayley Tangled AU: After the least loved Mikaelson, Klaus is disowned by his father King Mikael, he sets out on a journey to discover the truth behind his birth as well as find the woman who was destined to be his Soulmate, a woman being held because of her own long hidden truth. Co-written with x.x.x.RaindropsOnRoses.x.x.x
1. Prologue

**Tangled Up In Blue**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a horrible feeling, being unloved. Feeling so unwanted by the entire world, like every god-given force, passive or aggressive was trying it's best to work against you. It was horrible. It was demeaning, and Klaus Mikealson knew it well..

He closed his eyes against the cool night air and allowed himself to sink back into the breaches of that terrible, fateful night several weeks ago. That night had been the darkest of many dark nights he'd experienced in his terribly dark life. There was no light in is life. None. There never had been.

Every time he closed his eyes he would return to that night. The night he had lost everything. Lost everything inside of himself that he considered even remotely human. And he knew exactly who was to blame for it. And who would pay for it.

His father, the great, terrible, tyrant King Mikeal. Or at least, the man he'd grown to believe was his father. Oh how wrong he was.

His whole life had been a pure deceitful lie based off of the lie that Mikael was his father. Finding this out, when he had never even begun to expect it had destroyed something inside of him. Even more so because of the relief Mikael had had at the idea that the bastard child was not his blood.

What had he ever done to deserve such ireful hate? His mother's transgressions had hardly been his fault. Perhaps if the stupid old man had actually been around for his wife instead of going off galavanting about in the Viking wars to further his power in the land... well, they wouldnt be in this predicament in the first place, would they? Klaus knew that without his mother's love for a mystery man than he would never had been born, not that he cared. He didnt have much of a life to be worried about losing. He had nothing to live for except the darkness that kept him company these past years. Nothing.

And he had grown accustom to this, even grew fond of the darkness. The thought that no one cared for him. It was.. freeing. Freeing that he didn't have to live up to anything because everyone already thought the worst of him, no doubt his real father would feel the same as Mikael.. It was freeing and yet the most lonely and unbearable thing he had ever felt.

At his deepest core, Klaus Mikeaelson was a sad, desperate little boy who longed for a place to belong. He wanted to be understood and loved, but nobody offered him such luxuries -and he hated it. He grew envious of others fortune. Of others happiness. Even his own family's. So here he was, his eyes shut as he relived some of his worst and most painful memories. And for what? To draw in even more agony from all of the things he had lost. And the things he would never have? No. Despite how he knew he felt inside and the deep hole in his heart where those people who he thought cared about him used to be he was a man on a mission..

Klaus was a warrior. A fighter. He had grown up with the principles of a Viking father: _'A warrior never shows his weaknessess_ ,' he had told him countless times. Mikael wanted him to be strong? To fight for what he believed was a noble cause? Well, his father was about to get what he'd always wanted: _a fight_.

For all the hate he still held for the man he believed his father that was the only thing he was grateful for. Through the physical and psychological abuse he endured from Mikael it was what had made him the man he was today. The man Mikael would soon learn to fear. Klaus was going to take something from him that he valued so much more that his bastard son, and then, he was going to get on a ship and sail to a new land, start a new life. He was going to find his real father. The man he was robbed of the chance to know as a boy.

He was going to be happy. Get what he had been robbed of in life because of Mikael. Because of his mothers lies and his family's broken promises. He would be a King. A King to an army of those he had so recently discoved, shared his bloodline. His true heritage was not one of nobility and blue-blooded men. No. His bloodline was far more ancient and primally animalistic.

Werewolves. The beasts that even those who claimed they didn't believe they were anything but a legend feared.

The most loyal and fearsome creatures to walk the Earth. Klaus would find his pack, and when he found his pack, he would find his true father. There was only one problem: Klaus had no idea who the man even was. Furthermore, he didn't even know that much about being a werewolf.

It was only something he had discovered shortly after finding out Mikael wasn't his real father. Another reason he wanted nothing more then to find his father, despite his fears of what he might think of him. He would find his pack. His father. And he would be their King.

It was in his blood.

An old woman in the village had approached him once and told him that his story had been written in the stars, that she saw the image of a young female wolf who was held captive, waiting for him. His true soulmate. Of course, Klaus hadn't believed her. He found the entire concept to be tediously ridiculous. He couldnt even make a friend, how could he possibly have a soulmate?

Why would he believe it? He had never believed in anything even remotely like that. One of the reasons being the side of him that hated the fact that someone of something knew something about his future that he didn't and the other side of him in disbelief that someone could love him. Or even remotely care for him.

It was his instinctual parainoia, brought out by those closest to him always being the most willing to betray his truest heart. Now, to him, everthing around him was a threat. That's the amount of darkness that caged his if somehow this unknown woman was his soulmate. A female wolf who would love him despite everything he would never trust her. His paranoia caused by Mikael and all the lies in his life had tossed away even the thought.

Even if somehow this unknown woman was his soulmate. A female wolf who would love him despite everything he would never trust her. His paranoia caused by Mikael and all the lies in his life had tossed away even the thought.

But still, Klaus couldn't help his curiosity at the "held captive" aspect of the story the old woman had told him.

Was she like him? Lost and alone in the world, chained to her mere existence by the misery that beheld her? Was it possible for someone to be as damaged and broken as he? That thought allowed him the tiniest glimmer of hope, a hope that he knew would fade the instant that something went wrong. He tried to push back this feeling of hope, as he did the very few rare times he had felt this before. But just the thought, that there was someone else out there, someone who could feel his pain and accept everything that pain brought to him was something he knew could only happen in his dreams. No one, no woman, could be as broken and flawed as he believed himself to be.

It was impossible. Klaus truly doubted that there was someone left in the world as chilled by hurt and deeply, deeply wounded as him, but only time would tell, he supposed. For now, he had to focus on getting his revenge against Mikael for the latest atrocity against him; one that had occured on the fateful night of the last full moon...

Be it because all of his emotions were heightened on that night or just his pure anger at the King but he had came to the answer that the only way he could get any peace would be to take away the one thing Mikael loved..

Not that Mikael loved anything really. He really was that much of a tyrannical beast.

He had no emotions that could ever relate to any human being.. Klaus knew that better then anyone. He'd been on the recieving end of that man's sword far too many times. Klaus already knew that if he went through with his plan against him, he'd be hunted down for the rest of his days. But, it was a risk that he was wiling to take- he had to get as far away from that man as possible. He would rather die trying to escape his reaches than remain the King's punching bag for eternity. That was a fact.

And as for everything that the world would toss at him after, he knew that he would get the endgame he desired. Victory or death. He found himself not caring which one as long as he managed to drag Mikael down in the process.

And he would.

He would become Mikael's eternal misery, and he was going to start with taking his precious treasures.

One. By. One.

Until Mikael was only able to look around him and see nothing but his pure loneliness once everything else was ruthlessly stolen from him. Stolen by the unworthy bastard child he had practically tortured.

And shoved in the face of the kindom, for all of his worshippers to see. The great Klaus Mikaelson was about to rise up and roar, and once he let the world hear his voice, there would be no going back. He would be free. Forever. He would start by going back to the monstrosity of a Palace that he'd called home for his entire life, and been so mercilissly kicked out of the instant he'd triggered his werewolf curse. He would go home, and he would take whatever the hell he wanted.

He didn't care what consequences he should have been considering. Or just how many guard Mikael would have watching over his prized possessions as well as himself.

He was Klaus bloody Mikaelson after all. He didn't need a reason to do anything. But, the one thing he did consider was giving the Busboy a handsome tip to let him through the gates unseen. Yes, that seemed like a good thing to do. Getting in would be the easy part, it was getting out that he failed to consider.

Getting into situations had been something Klaus Mikaelson had mastered. Getting out? Not in the slightest. He had a plan though. Despite it being poorly thought out and rushed it was a plan and gave him enough confidence to carry this out. Carry out his revenge.

He'd never had to think much about that. If something went wrong, he usually found himself uttering the words "My Father is the King," followed by several threats that involved graphic depictions of hangings in the town square.

He didnt have that anymore. He couldn't say his father was the King. Especially after what he was so close to doing.. and oddly enough he found himself okay with it. It was the first time he'd felt truly himself in years. Since the first time Mikael had stolen away his purity and innocence.

Being free from being "Mikael Mikaelsons Son" and "The Kings Son" was something he had never expected to feel. But now that he did, it was like a little glimmer of light to his endless darkness.

Who was he? Was his name even Niklaus? Was it possible that he could free himself from the clutches of that monster's name? Perhaps he would never know, but everything was worth a shot a trying to learn.

He tried his best to shake himself from these thoughts, wanting to focus his attention on his plan against Mikael. The man who had taken everything from him. Taken away the chance he had to be raised as a wolf by his real father.

Yes. Those thoughts were enough to make his blood boil something terrible and if he was going to go with his plan and execute it to perfection, then he was going to need all the angry determination he could muster. He couldn'd afford to let his focus slip. Not now.

Not after everything he had sacrificed and went through to get to where he was now. Standing as his own man. Not as Mikaels son. Not as the weak bastard child his family thought him to be.

But as the newly formed Klaus. Klaus, the fearsome wolf. The man who would one day be King. That was his new vow. A vow he made to himself and by himself. Not with his family. One that he knew would not be broken.

He was in this alone, and for once, he didn't mind the solitary confines of his own thoughts. At least he couldn't ever betray himself. Betrayal, lies, manipulation, slaughter... these were all things that came with being a Mikaelson. Something he no longer wanted to be apart of. He wanted to be King of his people, not mortals. Not the ones Mikael ruled over ruthlessly. The wolfs. His pack. His people.

People who would understand him to his deepest core. Among his bretheren, he would be an equal, even as a King. He would ensure it. He wouldn't become like the man who had poorly raised him.

Wolves, after all, were beautifully majestic and powerful creatures. Klaus refused to waste his time lording himself above petty humans that did not truly understand power. Mikael was a tyrant, nothing more. He existed to rule his people with an iron fist, not stand and fight beside them, nuturing them with whatever their leader had to offer. As King, Klaus would do the latter.

He would show mercy to those if they deserved it. He would rule with respect towards his brethren and people would line up to protect and serve him because of the respect he would gain from this. He would get what he had always wanted but still even if he got all of this he couldn't shake the feeling something would be missing..

Klaus' thoughts drifted to the woman, the wolf, the old woman had told him about.

He laughed mockingly at himself for even letting his thoughts stray to such a far off place. The story may have simply remained just that: a story. No more, no less. Hell, the old woman could've been completely off her rocker for all he knew. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he found himself believing in the story. You could almost say that he felt it in his bones.

It was almost as though there was a part of his soul missing, and it was out there, calling to him like the low doleful drone of a howling wolf.

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed deeply, shaking his head. He couldn't shake this feeling, the wolf side of him practically screaming at him..

This woman... if she really did exist... he had to find her.

He had to.

It was something he felt like he had no control over.. he would find her. He made up his stubborn mind right then and there.

He was going to enact his plan on the morrow, at first light. That way, Mikael wouldn't have time to see him coming. The tidal wave that was part one in Klaus' revenge plot would hit the following day at dawn, and then he would set out looking for his pack, and the young woman.

* * *

 **This is x.x.x. RaindropsOnRoses x.x.x ( _No Spaces_ ) and I's brand new Klayley AU story! I have such hope that this is going to be such an amazing story, especially sense I am co-writing it with such an amazing writer! **

**Leave a review and let us know what you thought of the prologue!**

 **Also, I changed my username on here to match my all Klayley twitter account!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a simply glorious day in the hidden grove that Hayley Marshall called home. The glades of perennials shot graciously out of the ground, the crystal clear water of the river cascaded elegantly down the rock face behind the old stone tower, and the brightness of the morning sun shone electrifying rays into the emerald grass.

If only she felt as beautiful and inviting as her homely surroundings. If only her life was as bright.

To her, life outside the secret grove was a mystery, and as she neared her nineteenth birthday, her wish to see what was beyond the confines of her haven grew ever more intense.

Though she loved the place she called home she found herself deeply wanting to escape it. To venture out and see what this world that she had never seen before had to offer. She felt this pull to the outside world that had only intensified from her ignoring this feeling.

She wanted to roam through the mysterious world she couldn't remember ever seeing even a glimpse of. But she knew, sadly, that would never happen.

She trusted her mother with everything she had but regardless this feeling had stuck. The urge to disobey her mothers reasonable orders quickly became unreasonable. She found herself fighting her mother more and more on it to the point she had to sit and thank if all of this fighting was even worth it. Certainly the feeling would vanish in her years to come, or so she had told herself.

At least, that thought made the idea that she would spend the rest of her days within the tower's walls somewhat bearable. But as for her thirst for freedom...? She had an explanation for that too. Perhaps, it was her true nature as a wolf finally being realized.

Perhaps it was the beginning of her story, the one that she'd read about in so many books. Out there, somewhere, was her soulmate, and their name was written in the stars.

Even the thought of it made a jolt of excitement run through her. That there was someone out there, someone who was destined to be with her. Someone who could relate to the darkness in her life.

This person, whomever they were, would surely be the brightest thing to ever enter her life, brighter even than the stars she spent her entire life mapping and watching. Brighter even, than her favorite stars of all. Oh boy, those beautiful stars that shone every year on her birthday. If only she could see them in person.

It was her lifelong dream.

The dream she had pleaded her mother to go along with for as long as she could remember. She knew that seeing these stars up close and not just from her window would somehow connect her to the one who was destined to be her soulmate. They were so beautiful. Like nothing she had ever seen before.

She tore her eyes away from the window to look around her room and sigh.

At least that way, when her mother inevitably disappointed her by saying she couldn't go to see them... well, it would certainly hurt less.

Like she said, she loved her mother fiercely. And she felt guilty when she saw the look on her mothers face when she asked to go see the stars. The answer and reaction was always the same though it seemed to get more dramatic each time she would ask. Her mother would get this look in her eyes, one that resembled hurt and then when she would continue her mother would tell her stories of how dangerous the outside world was. And how she was never able to leave here, ever. Because she wanted to keep her daughter safe. She would repeat the saying "mother knows best" until all hope was drained from her about seeing the stars.

That's why she so often asked her mother to pick up special supplies from the city for her. Whether it be paints, new clothes or her favorite kind of darts. Her mother's trips allowed her to get past her latest disappointments, and provide her with some much needed space.

That's why she longed for a friend.

Other than her pet chameleon, that is.

It was the little part of her life that she actually enjoyed. The things she did to keep busy as well as pull herself away from her other thoughts. Painting and archery. The two things her mother actually was okay with her doing. When she would be disappointed at her mothers plain out rejection of her want to venture beyond this land she would ask her to go to the city and get these things. She didn't hesitate to comply.

Her mother had even let her keep her chameleon who was her only and best friend.

It was sad really, that that was the extent of her life. It was just as well the thing Hayley enjoyed the most about life was the simple things. If she hadn't... well she probably would have been three times as miserable as she already was.

Harboring such a potent secret as she did though, it would've been enough to make anyone miserable, she was sure.

After all, it wasn't your average girl whose beautiful long, blonde hair had the ability to glow like liquid moonlight when they sang.

After all, it wasn't your average girl whose beautiful long, blonde hair had the ability to glow like liquid moonlight when they sang.

Her mother had told her repeatedly of how it was a gift. A lovely gift that and that she should be thanking the Gods for.

Hayley didn't always agree. It was, after all, the main reason that her mother refused to let her leave the tower.

Oh what she wouldn't give to be allowed to roam the glade and the river for even a single hour, just to get out into the glorifying sights and scents of nature.

I mean, surely there wouldn't be anybody dangerous out in the glade. Would there? She'd never even seen another living soul in her life. Not once.

Ever.

And she hated it. She hated that she wasn't aloud to do these things. To meet people or to even just be around them. And if there was danger, it wasn't bothering her. Be it because of the desire to go see these fabled things was just to strong or because she just didnt believe it in the slightest.

She could take care of herself. Truly, she could.

"Hayley dear, I'm back! Let down your hair!"

The sound of her mother's voice snapped Hayley out of her thoughts. Her mother had returned from her latest trip, and since her birthday was in three days time, what a better chance would she have to ask one more time to see the stars?

The thrill of excitement ran through her at the thought. Surely her mother would agree to take her this year? She was turning 20 after all.

Hayley could hardly wait to ask her.

There was no way she could say no. Or at least that was what she had fully convinced herself. She would be 20. A grown woman. Her mother could see that now. She would finally get her dream. To see the stars. She let herself have hope in this even though a small part of her knew this would destroy her.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, the pull she felt towards them was stronger now than it had ever been. It was almost as though he true destiny was calling, and if she didn't answer... that tiny little void of blackness that was in her heart... she knew it would stay nothing more than an empty shell of what could have been, forever.

Without the stars, without discovering her true destiny, Hayley knew that a part of her soul would always feel as though it was missing just as it did now. She wondered if her soulmate had felt the same pull that she had. Or even just the same darkness and void inside of them. A part of her hoped they did, desperate to find someone like her who could understand her. And another part wished they didn't, not wanting to wish what she felt most of the time on anyone.

"HAYLEY!" The sound of her mother's highly irritated voice floated in through the open window, reaching the ears of the girl who had once again become lost in her thoughts. Man, that woman didn't like being ignored. "Hayley, did you not hear me? I asked you to let me up! Let down your hair at once, or we will have words when I get up there, young lady!"

She didn't hesitate, running over to the window as she looked down to see a very angry looking Mary staring right up at her. "Coming mother!" She screamed down as she rushed to do what she had become so used to doing. She hooked the hair close to her head around the rusted hook before slowly beginning to lower her long blonde hair..

She felt a gentle tug on her scalp as her mother looped a section of her hair into an almost rope-like foothold and stepped into it, grasping the long, thick tendrils of Hayley's hair firmly between her hands to ensure that she didn't slip.

Hayley complied immediately, pulling the lengths of her hair back through the rusty old hook that she used as an anchor for the makeshift pulley system that allowed her to haul her mother up to the window.

She had to use all of her strength to pull her mother up, even though she was used to doing this almost every single day it still made her breathless and light headed.

Once she was done and her mother was up to the window Mary smiled at her and unhooked her hair from around her foot with the help of Hayley. "It never fails to amaze me how you manage to that every day Hayley." Mary said, proudness and shock to her tone as she smiled and moved past her daughter.

"Just as your abundant refusal to get a new front door never fails to amaze me, mother," Hayley sassed, ignoring the unimpressed look on the elder woman's face as she continued rather quickly. "What's in the basket? How was your trip? Did you see anything exciting? How was the city? Are they preparing for the festival?"

"Dreadful." Her mother replied with an over dramatic swipe of her hand across her forehead. *Utterly vile... and as for what's in the bag my lovely daughter.." She paused, handing the slightly hefty basket to Hayley.

The younger of the two women graciously accepted the basket of goodies and pulled the cover back, a pang of excitement rushing through her at the thought of what it could be. "It's..." she began, carefully perusing the contented of the basket. There were fresh ingredients, and plenty of them, too. Hayley knew where this was going, and though she didn't mean to, she deflated at the sight. "Soup ingredients! Yay!" She exclaimed half-heartedly.

Mary suddenly frowned, both confusion and annoyance going to her face. "Not what you were expecting?" She asked roughly. Hayley looked up with wide eyes almost immediately, nodding her head. "Yes, well I mea no.. but um-" The older woman laughed, tossing her head back. "I am only kidding you my child, no need to be so serious all the time.." She said as she took the basket from Hayley a little rougher then necessary.

"MumIreallywanttoaskyousomething," mumble mumble. "Iwaswonderingif," mumble, "So yeah," Hayley rushed out, so quickly in fact, that the words all ran together. Well, the ones that were even audible, that is.

Hayley grinned back at her mother tightly, and cursed herself inwardly for being so weak. She knew how much Mary hated it when she mumbled.

Mary was staring at her with wide confused eyes. "Now come on darlin', you know I hate it when you mumble me to death.."

Hayley gave another little nervous laugh. "I know, but I just thought that. Well maybe... Because..."

"Hayley if you don't tell me what you are on about I swear-"

"I wanna go see the stars!" Hayley broke, yelling out these words loudly as an excited smile came to her lips at just the thought.

Silence.

Dead, deafening silence.

"WHAT?!"

The shout made Hayley flinch back violently.

Mary blinked several times in shock and regarded her daughter with wide eyes. "Hayley, I asked you a question," she bit gruffly. "What did you say?"

"I want..." Hayley paused, clearing her throat as her eyes met the ground and all confidence left her. "I want to go see the stars.." She repeated, her voice quieter now.

"The... the stars?" Her mother scoffed irritably and turned her back to Hayley. "We've already talked about this! You cannot, and you will not, leave this house! It's too dangerous out there!"

"But mother, please I just-"

"ENOUGH!" Mary screeched, her tone cold and final. "You are not going to see these stars, just as you are not going to leave this tower. EVER!"

Hayley's mouth snapped shut and her now tear filled eyes widened as she stared at her mother in utter fear and shock. Those feelings quickly became anger and confusion. "Why?!"

"You know why!" Honestly, Mary was sick of explaining herself. Why did Hayley refuse to listen to her, and so often? She sighed deeply and flounced over to her daughter in that dramatic way that only she could walk. "Listen, dear," she said, her tone softer now, as she rested her hands on Hayley's shoulders. "I will get you anything you want for your birthday, anything. But going out there... leaving this place..."

"It is not an option." Her soft and sympathetic tone changed briefly to a cold and authority like one.

Hayley opened her mouth, prepared to fight for this when she just stopped and sighed..

"Okay," she agreed, knowing that she had well and truly lost her fight against her mother, and for the final time, too. Hayley felt something die inside her in that very moment. Maybe it was her final shred of hope. Maybe it was her final hold on restraint. "But, since you said I could have anything... well, maybe you could get me something from the city instead? Some of those paints that I love so much... or some new darts and arrows!"

Mary smiled and let out a deep sigh of relief. "That's a long way dear.. will be more than a couple days.." She let it play out for a bit, pretending to think. "But of course, anything for you."

Hayley sighed with relief and plastered on a smile. "Thank you, mother!" She said as brightly as possible. Se was certainly going to need a few days to get over this, that's for sure, and she didn't think it would work if Mary was going to be hovering over her, constantly saying, 'It's for the best, dear!' And 'Mother knows best!'

She was a on the verge of both tears an an explosion of a list she made of why her mother should allow her this one wish.

She knew it wouldn't help. Nothing would.

Mary considered her daughter, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. Hayley seemed awfully glad to be rid of her, so soon after returning. She hoped that the blonde beauty was not planning something behind her back.

"Very well then," she declared at long last. "I will make the trip, and I will bring you back a whole harvest of goods. But unfortunately, that means I am going to have to miss your birthday. I won't be back until the day after, at least."

Hayley opened and closed her mouth at least twice. She would have been sad that her mother wasn't going to be here for her birthday but between her sadness and disappointment at her mothers reaction to her one gift she truly wanted nothing was able to make her feel worse then she already was. "Thank you mother.." She whispered.

"You're welcome," she said, throwing her traveling cloak back around herself and fastening the cord tightly. "Be good, won't you. Don't go too far!"

That's funny. Hayley thought sarcastically.

"Of course not, mother." Hayley said, successfully hiding the bitterness from her tone that so desperately wanted to come out.

"That's my girl!" Mary planted a kiss on her daughter's head and stared into her forest-like orbs. "I love you," she stated.

"I love you more!" Hayley chirped out with a fake smile and faux enthusiasm that her mother hadn't noticed.

Mary smiled at their parting tradition and patted Hayley's cheek lightly. "I love you most."

And with that, she reclaimed her basket on her way over to the still open window, where she waited for Hayley to lower her back to the ground.

Once lowering her mother Hayley watched her leave. Her mum turning around once to wave at her and Hayley eagerly did the same with a bright smile.

A smile that left her lips once her mom was out of site.

She didn't know how she was going to manage it, but she decided then and there. She was going to see those stars, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Consequences be damned.

Mary walked to the very edge of the grove, and ducked behind a tree so that she could watch her daughter's reaction from where she was still plastered broodingly in the window.

Mary sighed and shook her head. She would never let her daughter leave to see the stars. Even if it killed her. She was never leaving.


End file.
